347th Bombardment Squadron
The 347th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 4047th Strategic Wing. It was inactivated at McCoy Air Force Base, Florida on 1 April 1963. History Established in early 1942 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bombardment squadron; trained under Second Air Force first in the Pacific Northwest, but the poor flying weather in the northwest forced a relocation to the Midwest for the second and third phases of training. After completion of training, the 99th departed for the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) in Algeria, where the ground echelon went by ship from New York to Marrakech, Morocco; the air echelon flying to Morrision Field, Florida then along the South Atlantic Route to Navarin Airfield, Algeria where the ground and air echelons of the group were reunited in late February 1943. Assigned to Twelfth Air Force, the squadron engaged in combat operations in support of American ground forces in Algeria and Tunisia during the 1943 North African campaign. Helped force the capitulation of Pantelleria Island in June 1943. Bombed in preparation for and in support of the invasions of Sicily and southern Italy in the summer and fall of 1943. Was reassigned to the new Fifteenth Air Force in October 1943 and until the German Capitulation in May 1945, engaged in strategic bombardment of enemy targets in Italy, France, Germany, Czechoslovakia, Austria, Hungary, Rumania, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, and Greece, attacking oil refineries, marshaling yards, aircraft factories, and other strategic objectives. Squadron was demoblized in Italy in late 1945; inactivated in November. Activated in the reserves in 1947, however unit never equipped or manned. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget restraints. Reactivated in 1953 as a Strategic Air Command B-36 Peacemaker intercontinental strategic bombardment squadron. Engaged in worldwide strategic bombardment training and stood nuclear alert until 1956 when the B-36 was retired. Re-equipped with B-52 Stratofortresses and continued training and nuclear alert status. In 1961 was reassigned to SAC provisional 4047th Strategic Wing, being re-equipped with B-52D Stratofortress intercontinental heavy bombers. Was reassigned to McCoy AFB, Florida by SAC to disperse its heavy bomber force. Conducted worldwide strategic bombardment training missions and providing nuclear deterrent. Was inactivated in 1963 when SAC inactivated its provisional Strategic Wings, redesignating them permanent Air Force Wings. Squadron was inactivated with aircraft/personnel/equipment being redesignated 367th Bombardment Squadron in an in-place, name-only transfer. Lineage * Constituted 347th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 1 Jun 1942 : Inactivated on 8 Nov 1945 * Redesignated 347th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 29 May 1947 : Inactivated on 27 Jun 1949 * Redesignated 347th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron (Heavy), and activated, on 1 Jan 1953. : Redesignated 347th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 1 Oct 1955 : Discontinued, and inactivated on 1 Apr 1963; personnel/aircraft/equipment redesignated as 367th Bombardment Squadron Assignments * 99th Bombardment Group, 1 Jun 1942-8 Nov 1945; 29 May 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 99th Strategic Reconnaissance (later Bombardment) Wing, 1 Jan 1953 * 4047th Strategic Wing, 1 Sep 1961-1 Apr 1963 Stations * Orlando AAB, Florida, June 1, 1942 * MacDill Field, Florida, June 1, 1942 * Pendleton Field, Oregon, June 29, 1942 * Gowen Field, Idaho, August 28, 1942 * Walla Walla AAFld, Washington, September 30, 1942 * Sioux City AAB, Iowa, November 18, 1942 – January 3, 1943 * Navarin Airfield, Algeria February 22, 1943 – March 25, 1943 * Oudna Airfield, Tunisia, August 4, 1943 * Tortorella Airfield, Italy, December 11, 1943 * Marcianise Airfield, Italy, c. October 27 – November 8, 1945 * Birmingham Municipal Airport, Alabama, 29 May 1947-27 Jun 1949. * Fairchild AFB, Washington, January 1, 1953 * Westover AFB, Massachusetts, September 4, 1956 * McCoy Air Force Base, Florida, 1 September 1961-1 Apr 1963 Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1945 * B/RB-36 Peacemaker, 1953–1956 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1956–1963 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces